


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO     Chapt. 4

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: The Doctor has rescued Han and is taking him to a Med Center





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO     Chapt. 4

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. 4

 

The first thing Han Solo became aware of, was a low, rhythmic thrumming….opening his eyes and blinking to clear them, he saw a dark,   
gray streaked head resting on a folded arm at his feet. Looking up and around…no stars above… he realized he was in a ship.   
Trying to move, but couldn’t, he swallowed and felt a burning in his midsection…He tried to speak, but only a croak came out.

Dr. Alcy heard and immediately raised up from the foot of the gurney where she’d laid her head to sleep. “You’re awake.”

“Whe….Wher…am I?” Han was able to say, looking at the female. She wasn’t young, but wasn’t old….human like…

“You’re in a freighter. I’m Dr. Alcy Revidian. We’re taking you to a medical center. Think you can drink some water?”   
She glanced at the medi-reader and was pleased to see all readings in the within a normal range.

Han nodded his head. 

She began removing the restraining straps, then, picking up a bottle of water, placed her hand under Han’s neck,  
raising him and held the bottle to his lips; his cheek stubble scratching her knuckles.

“Take it slow.” She said softly. 

Han nodded and drank slower, indicating when he was done, she released him to lie back down.

“Can you tell me who you are?” 

“You the New Order or the Resistance?” Han managed to ask, ever wary.

Dr. Alcy smiled. “I’m neither…just a doctor helping a patient.”

Han gazed at her. … It was coming back to him…what had happened. “You had to have been on that facility.”   
He tried to move to a more comfortable position….pain shot through his heavily bandaged midsection.

She pushed him back to a lying position. “Don’t try to twist…you’ve got a serious wound and   
it could start hemorrhaging . How is your pain level? I can give you an injection if you want it.”

Han lay back, with a wry smile. “Not too bad….You asked who I was….Just a man getting too old for this.”

“You weren’t in any battle on that place, do you know who wanted to kill you?”

Han hesitated for a long moment, more of the events unfolding in his mind, with his eyes growing moist, confessed, his voice raspy. “My son.”

“Your son?!”

“The one who was my son… Kylo Ren .” 

“Your own son is Kylo Ren?” The doctor said looking away from Han.

But, not before he saw her sneer as she repeated what he told her. He’d seen that distasteful reaction once before…a long time ago…  
when Luke told Leia Darth Vader was his father. ‘Like father like grandson’. Han mused silently.

“Frankly, it’s amazing you’re still alive.” She told him.

“I’m a tough old bird.” Han chuckled turning his head.

Irr appeared at the door of the cargo hold. “Got us on automatic, we’ll be near Saculk in a few ship’s hours.” He stated.  
“It’s looks to be a populated area, with cities.

“Irr, see to his personal needs. I’m going to fix us some food.” Alcy said as she left the hold.

***  
Returning, Alcy looked refreshed. She carried a tray steaming with food and beverage.  
Irr sniffed appreciatively… “Never thought I’d say flight rations smelled good.”

Irr took the disposable plate and beverage.. Alcy approached Han. “I’m going to let you try some soft food.” 

Together, Alcy and Irr lifted Han carefully to a slightly inclined position, placing bunched up cargo canvas behind the pillow,   
then handed him the bowl. Taking it and digging in the spoon, Han slowly lifted it to his mouth.

“Good.” Alcy commented as she watched him swallow the food with no trouble. “Try to eat as much of that as you can  
. You need to keep up your strength.”

The three ate their meal in companionable silence. Alcy and Irr finished before Han.  
“How is your stomach feeling?” The doctor asked as she took the empty bowl from  
him.

“A little tight…aching…but no unbearable pain.”

“We’d like to know more about you before we reach the planet. The med center we are taking you to will want information.”

Han mused to himself……the thought crossed his mind that the others with him on that facility knew he’d confronted his son on that catwalk….saw him struck…   
and fall. They thought him dead….Chewie, Rey, ‘Big Deal‘. If he pulled through this, he’d have to contact them,   
but they would be scattered all around the galaxy..he wouldn’t know how to reach them.

“The name’s Han Solo. I Captain the Millennium Falcon. I took some passengers there.  
It wasn’t my intention to get mixed up in any of that……but….

“You helped blow up that facility…that horrible weapon!” Alcy exclaimed.

“You’ve got to be the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion years ago…I remember my father telling me about battles…  
Jedi…a Sith Lord called…Darth Vader…and a space station.” Irr was excited and impressed to learn he was standing in front of a man who was a part of past galactic history.

Han laughed, then winced. “They kept building the damn thing.”

A beeping sound from the cockpit ended the conversation as Irr said. “We’re near Saculk.”

“Com and tell them we’re bringing in a badly wounded patient.” Alcy instructed.  
“Surely they will direct us to a med center.”

Irr sided up to Han’s gurney. “Here’s your weapon and ring.” He put the ring back in the pant’s pocket, then placed them  
in the box under the table, on top of Han’s clothing, then left for the cockpit.   
Han smiled…something familiar.

“We found information on that ring…so, you’re Alderanni.” Alcy pulled the blanket up to Han’s shoulders again. 

“No..” He corrected in an almost whisper. “ Corellian, the ring was a part of a gift.”

She watched as Han took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes.

 

MORE…..June 22nd.


End file.
